Color your soul
by Onmyuji
Summary: JERZA UP! Déjame colorear tu alma y llena de calidez mi corazón. Colección de drabbles/viñetas multipairing para la misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir: ¡Te amo! del foro Cannon Island.
1. Gruvia: Anything

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _58\. You don't have to say anything._

 _ **I. Anything.**_

* * *

Todos se habían marchado ya, tomando sus respectivos caminos, pero siempre con una promesa muda de reencontrarse dentro de muy poco y volver a formar el esplendoroso gremio que alguna vez fueron.

Ellos no eran la excepción. Ya casi podía ver la ciudad Malba a lo lejos, cuando regresó la mirada a una alegre Juvia que caminaba de vuelta por ese camino que, supuso, llevaba de vuelta al que había sido su hogar alguna vez.

 _Ese donde la había abandonado._

Pensar en lo que vendría de su viaje juntos, representaba una declaración muy cruel y dura para Gray de aceptar. Esa verdad oculta detrás del semblante alegre de la maga del agua, que se traduciría en un reproche largo y tendido a su abandono.

Esa era una carga muy pesada para su ya atormentado corazón, que a duras penas le permitía continuar ese viaje. Así que adelantó el paso, dispuesto a hablar con ella y saldar cuentas antes de proseguir, y tomó su mano, atrayendo finalmente su atención.

—Juvia.

—¿Gray-sama? —El rostro femenino claramente denotaba confusión ante el repentino acto de su parte, pero no parecía alterada como en cualquier otro momento.

Ella se veía igual, pero diferente. Ella...

—Juvia, yo-... —Sabía que era menester explicarle, salvarla del tormento que su ausencia le había provocado, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo terrible que se sentía por haberla alejado así de él, sin pensar en el sufrimiento que le causaría.

—Está bien, Gray-sama. Juvia lo sabe y lo entiende. _**No tiene qué decir nada**_. —Sonrió ella, suavemente apretando la mano del mago de hielo, y provocando que el mago se quedara impávido y lleno de sorpresa por unos instantes.

Porque sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho de exigir respuestas, y no las estaba pidiendo. No le interesaba saber si había sido cruel, si lo hizo por alejarla o protegerla.

Ella lo estaba salvando.

—Está bien. —Concedió sin insistir más, antes de reanudar pasos hacia el lugar que alguna vez compartieron juntos, sin soltarse de las manos.

 _Ese donde descubrió que Juvia lo era todo._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Como que ando _on fire_ últimamente xD ya me hacía falta una rachita de estas, para salir del bloqueo y empezar a dejar salir todas las ideas. Me dijeron que escribir es una forma de dejar salir todo aquello que siento, bueno o malo, que me afecta o no, independientemente de que tenga o no absoluta relación con lo que pasa fuera de-, pero ¡Hey!, después de un bloqueo de siete meses tras el cual pensé que no volvería a escribir  nunca jamás (es enserio, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin poder escribir algo ;A;), me siento como renovada y fresca de poder escribir tanto y _tan_ rápido xD publicando uno diario, casi xD

Ahora, volviendo al fic :3 abrí esta misión con mi OTP del fandom, pero quiero aclarar que este fic es multiship, por lo que pueden encontrar prácticamente cualquier pareja que se me ocurra(?) not really, pero bueno, que no les sorprenda si hoy es Gruvia y mañana Lyredy o, advertidos están xD!

Y de paso aprovecho para invitarles a pasar al foro Cannon Island :D espero que se animen a tomar esta preciosa misión, las frases son hermosas (L). Yo, por el momento, aún no decido si haré todas o sólo algunas, estoy escribiendo conforme mi inspiración y mis ideas vayan fluyendo, pero por lo pronto... digamos que me las voy a aventar todas. Tengo otras 99 oportunidades para fangirlear xD (si es que al final me animo a escribir con las cien).

Nos leemos pronto :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. Jerza: Camelias rojas

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _2\. It reminded me of you._

 _ **II. Camelias rojas.**_

* * *

La serenidad de Jellal había jugado en su contra esta ocasión. Y de qué manera.

Sentada sobre la cama, cubierta de vendajes y heridas, Erza sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban furiosas y la sangre llegaba hasta su rostro sin consentimiento. Quizás preguntándose en qué momento había tenido ocasión de pensar en ella.

Había una guerra desatándose en todo Fiore por la llegada del imperio de Alvarez, pero Jellal se había saltado todo eso y había conseguido hacerse de un momento a solas con ella.

—Y-... ¿esto por qué? —Las palabras apenas salían de sus labios, completamente avergonzada, mientras recibía el delicado obsequio entre sus dedos, incapaz de articular más nada.

Una camelia roja, igual a las que crecían a las afueras del puerto de Hargeon.

Luego miró a Jellal, que lucía tan avergonzado como ella debajo de esa tranquilidad aparente—. _**Porque me recordó a ti**_. —Dijo, antes de inclinarse contra ella y dejar su suave y delicado beso en la corona de su cabeza y salir tan rápido como pudo del lugar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Estoy tratando de hacer esto variadito, pero estoy teniendo conflictos por haber leído el 498 del manga de Fairy Tail y traigo mucha angustia por mis preciosos Juvia y Gray TOT, así que, como buena Gruvia Trash que soy, probablemente empiece a escribir mucho gruvia a lo loco, porque no soporto la idea de que ellos sufran TwT (quizá es mi manera psicológicamente inconsciente de compensarles su angst/drama).

Aunque este es Jerza, y el que sigue de este será NaLu, todavía habrá mucho Gruvia, así que no se despeguen de este fic :3

Y por favor, no duden en pasarse a Cannon Island, porque hay muchos retos interesantes que les encantarán, incluso pueden tomar esta misión de 100 frases, está tan bonita (L). Así que los esperamos allá :D

Nos leemos muy prontísimo :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


	3. NaLu: HAPPY

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _92\. I want you to be happy._

 _ **III. H.A.P.P.Y.**_

* * *

Lucy temblaba, pero se rehusaba a alejarse. Ya le habían gritado una infinidad de veces que se había vuelto peligroso y su vida corría peligro ahora que se convertía y despertaba a su verdadero ser, pero la rubia maga los ignoró. Porque Natsu jamás la pondría en peligro.

Happy estaba tan cerca como ella, llorando con el corazón destrozado. Y más atrás, Gray aguardaba, listo para saltar al ataque en caso de que su _ya-no-tan-estimado-nakama_ , quisiera pasarse de listo y hacerles daño.

Pero el _dragon slayer_ no le haría daño.

—Lucy, por favor, escúchame... —Pero había demasiado ruido a su alrededor y apenas podía concentrarse en no perder un solo detalle de su rostro, de las cicatrices que habían dejado los años y las peleas. Ya casi no lo podía ver bien, gracias a las lágrimas que nublaban su visión... —. _**Quiero que seas feliz, Lucy**_.

 _Pero ella no quería ser feliz sin él._

¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que-...!

—¡N-no puedo, no quiero que te vayas! —Gritó ella tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de luchar por largar sus manos y capturarlo en su abrazo, pero él no lo permitió y, por el contrario, la empujó lejos de sí mismo.

Y la maga de los espíritus estelares sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón, mientras Natsu dejaba que la maldición absorbiera sus últimos resquicios de cordura, no sin antes alcanzar a despedirse—. _Sé feliz y olvídate de mí..._

—¡Natsu!

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** No me hablen TOT sigo en shock por los spoilers del capítulo 499 de Fairy Tail ;w; mi OTP sufre TOT (y súbitamente, esta misión de 100 años, se convertirá en una misión Gruvia. O no tanto así, pero se le acercará).

Nunca dije que los drabbles/viñetas serían todos felices, ¿verdad? sólo he demostrado que se puede decir Te Amo sin necesidad de que sea todo pasteloso y super fluff. Pero necesito fluff en mi vida. Así que me voy a seguir escribiendo ;w;!

Btw, antes de que me olvide, el título de esta viñeta está inspirado en la canción H.A.P.P.Y de 2NE1. Por lo que si le echan un ojo a la letra, probablemente entiendan por qué (a menos de que ya conozcan la canción, en cuyo caso eso no será necesario XD

Y no se olviden de pasar al foro Cannon Island para participar en la variedad de retos que tienen disponibles X3! Estoy segura de que les encantarán y se divertirán :D!

 _ **Onmi.**_


	4. Miraxus: Little things

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _15\. I made your favorite._

 _ **IV. Little things.**_

* * *

Era su acuerdo secreto. El que nadie más veía, que nadie notaba, nadie contaba. Y por supuesto, nadie comentaba.

Los _Raijinshuu_ ya lo sabían, pero se abstenían de hablar sobre eso.

Cuando Laxus llegaba en silencio de alguna misión, directo a la barra y al instante aparecía Mirajane frente a él, poniendo un plato con deliciosos manjares, dignos de una cocinera como ella, dignas de un mago como él.

Ella siempre sonreía para él. El _dragon slayer_ le hacía una mueca que Mirajane siempre parecía apreciar.

— _ **Hice tu favorito**_. —Y luego se marchaba, dejándolo en paz para degustar sus alimentos; mientras Laxus la seguía con la mirada.

Y ninguno de los dos diría nada, hasta que las pequeñas cosas dejaran de ser, claramente, tan obvias para todos en Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¿Qué dijeron? Que Onmi ya no iba a seguir publicando, pero se han equivocado :P Sólo que me entretuve con otros personajes, otras historias y demás xD pero como son drabbles y viñetas rápidos y pequeños, aunque en noviembre estaré en hiatus, seguramente seguiré publicando pequeños capítulos de este fic :3

Este turno le tocó a Miraxus. Que he de decir que no soy muy fan de Laxus shippeado(?) ni a Mirajane tampoco(?), pero bueno, hay fanart donde se ven lindos juntos y de ahí salió esto :3

El que viene será GRUVIA (wuwuwuwuwu), así que espérenme pronto y con ansias XD

Nos leemos pronto :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	5. Gruvia: ¡Sorpresa!

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _53\. Sit down, I'll get it._

 _ **V. ¡Sorpresa!**_

* * *

—¡Erza! —En reconocimiento a su presencia, la maga del _ex-equip_ sonrió, mientras Gray aparecía por completo en la puerta y se mostraba visiblemente animado de verla de visita, por lo que ella se relajó cuando el mago de hielo le permitió ingresar a su pequeño hogar luego de tanto tiempo sin verse.

A pesar del humor de Gray, su reserva hacia sus cosas más personales y su gusto por la soledad, era solemne a Fairy Tail, siempre. Lo mismo ocurría con Juvia, que desde que se unió al gremio lo amaba de todas las formas posibles. A ella y a sus camaradas, su familia.

Por eso era extraño que ninguno de los dos hubiera pisado el gremio en meses.

—Bueno, todos en Fairy Tail se han preguntado dónde demonios se han metido todo este tiempo. Juvia está contigo, ¿no es verdad? —Erza se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta, que nunca llegaría, de su nakama.

—¿Quién es, Gray-sama? —Escuchó la cantarina voz de Juvia en uno de los cuartos de la pequeña casa, acercándose rápidamente a ellos. _Su oportunidad para indagar sobre la actitud tan sospechosa de ese par_.

—¡Erza ha venido a visitarnos!

—¡Erza-san! —Y entonces Juvia salió finalmente de la habitación.

Y muda se quedó.

—¡Juvia está tan feliz de que haya venido a visitarnos! —Sonrió la maga del agua caminando hasta ella y tomándola dulcemente de las manos, emocionada. Unos momentos más tarde la soltaría, para sostener su espalda con una mano.

La cara de Erza era todo un poema mientras ambos magos intercambiaban palabras a expensas de su estupefacción. Así que, ya sin haber escuchado nada de su conversación (y sin quitarle un sólo ojo a Juvia), la vio moverse hacia el modesto comedor, siendo interceptada por Gray.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Juvia va a servir un poco de té para Erza-san.

— _ **Siéntate. Iré por él.**_ —Y diciendo esto, Gray la ayudó a sentarse con paciencia y dulzura, mientras acariciaba discretamente su cabello azul; luego se movió hacia la cocina mientras Juvia lucía su brillante sonrisa y acariciaba orgullosa su vientre redondo.

El que había dejado muda a Erza y el que le explicó prácticamente todo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** No, no me había olvidado que me quedan aún 90 prompts enamoradizos para escribir de todas las parejas que se me ocurra de Fairy Tail :3 aún tengo más pendientes por publicar, pero me la llevaré tranquila :3 todo a su tiempo, muchachones y muchachonas :D

Gracias por sus reviews *w* me emocionan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo(L).

Nos leemos prontísimo.

 _ **Onmi.**_


	6. Gajevy: Sleepover

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _30\. One more chapter._

 _ **VI. Sleepover**_

* * *

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, pero se negaba. Ella parecía conservar la vitalidad de unas horas atrás, cuando recién comenzaron la actividad. La maga leyendo con profusa habilidad, sin errar o equivocar la lectura de ninguna página; él y Lily escuchando atentos.

Pero él ahora sólo quería dormir.

Su cabeza comenzaba a balancearse despacio, producto de la somnolencia, pero ella parecía no notarlo, inmersa en la lectura. Phanterlily se había dormido alrededor de una hora y media atrás y no encontraba el apoyo moral para continuar con esto solo.

Levy lucía demasiado encantada leyendo para él, a pesar de que ya era tarde, sus ojos parecían incansables e imbatibles por el peso de la somnolencia. Y por supuesto que no se quejaba en lo absoluto, pero el sueño comenzaba a pesar en él y eso le estaba poniendo difícil el prestar la suficiente atención.

—Gajeel. —El aludido finalmente sacudió la somnolencia de su cara cuando sintió los ojos castaños de Levy mirándole con cautela, mientras el libro en sus manos comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente—. Luces cansado. Te dejaré para que duerm-... —Ella se movía con intenciones de marcharse y darle un respiro, cuando Gajeel sostuvo su mano, mirándole con calma y media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sólo _**un capítulo más**_. Por favor. —Suplicó el _dragon slayer_ , sabiendo que eso le encantaría a la maga de la escritura sólida y luego pudo verla enrojeciendo dulcemente, antes de volver a abrir el libro, justo donde se había quedado, y continuó, con voz tranquila y más relajada.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Me rehusaba a que se acabara el año sin haber hecho actualización de fics ;w; en este caso le tocó a Gajevy :D y ahí vienen un montón de parejas más (y mucho más Gruvia), sólo necesito paciencia xD y agradecerles por leerme y dejar reviewsines :3 los reviews me emocionan y me ponen a escribir más rápido de lo que pueden decir supercalifragilisticuespialidoso xD(?)

Y dado que es la última actualización del 2016, espero que todos sus propósitos y deseos se cumplan este 2017 y que les traiga cosas maravillosas :D

Nos leemos en el 2017 ;D ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

 ** _Onmi._**


	7. Yurvis: Make you blush

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _75\. I was just thinking about you._

 _ **VII. Make you blush**_

* * *

Ya se había cansado de esperar a que Yuriy dijera algo.

Desde que habían decidido quedarse en Magnolia y fundar su propio gremio, el pueblo había comenzado una era de calma y prosperidad inusitada. Aunado a ello la fama que comenzaban a tener cuatro individuos altamente capaces; pronto comenzaron a llegar algunos magos interesados en formar parte de su familia.

El trabajo era poco y aún ahora eran algunos siete miembros aparte de Warrod, Precth, Yuriy y ella. Y todos salvo los últimos dos, habían partido en cumplimiento a las pocas misiones que recibían.

Mavis rodó sobre la mesa, claramente abatida y aburrida. Yuriy seguía en completo silencio, mirando hacia ningún punto específico, apenas parpadeando.

—Yuriy, ¡escúchame! —Respingó ella mientras volvía a rodar, esta vez en dirección al rubio mago—. Todo está tan tranquilo. ¡Y tan aburrido! ¡Hagamos algo!

Y entonces pareció que Yuriy reaccionaba y la miraba, ligeramente ofuscado.

—Sí. Claro. —Pero seguía disperso.

—¿Qué tanto estás pensando, Yuriy? ¡Has estado distraído! ¿Acaso es por una chica? —Ella le molestó, mirándole con complicidad, mientras se acercaba a él y lo codeaba, ciertamente divertida.

—Bueno, a decir verdad... _**sólo estaba pensando en ti, Mavis.**_ —Y mientras Yuriy se giraba a mirarle a la cara, Mavis pudo finalmente ver el brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora estaba 84% segura de que el corazón le latía rápido y 100% de que en cualquier momento se sonrojaría con furia.

Igual que ella en ese momento.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Asdaf. Después del manga, he abandonado el Zervis, yo creo que de manera temporal. Pero por si acaso, me refugio en YuriyxMavis porque son amor. Y porque siguen siendo una de mis ships crack de la serie.

Me fui, pero he vuelto ;A; espero pronto traer más viñetitas y oneshots para todos los gustos, colores y sabores! :3

Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco que hayan leído :D y si se sienten con el valor de hacerlo, sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos n.n

Nos leemos muy pronto :3 sí, porque hoy hay actualización doble :D!

 ** _Onmi._**


	8. Jerza: Ansiedad por espera

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _13\. Sorry I'm late._

 _ **VIII. Ansiedad por espera**_

* * *

Mientras Erza daba vueltas por su habitación, la angustia comenzó a subir por su garganta. Se mordió el dedo pulgar y volvió a la carga, asegurándose de que todo estuviera pulcro, ordenado y perfecto. Porque quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Él ya se había tardado.

Esa misma tarde, se habían besado finalmente. Y antes de despedirse, el pidió suavemente en su oído que dejara la ventana abierta esa noche.

Y ahora estaba ella ansiosa. Porque la expectativa de lo que pasaría la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios. Porque ya era tarde. Y porque Jellal no llegaba.

Él sabía de sus sentimientos, ¿no era verdad? Al menos añoraba que tuviera una idea. Porque mientras más se tardaba, la expectativa crecía, el miedo la embargaba. Pero Jellal no era de esos. Jellal era todo un caballero, dejando de lado su actitud juguetona que durante algún tiempo, cuando se hizo pasar por Siegrain, tuvo. Ahora, con todo lo que había pasado y la edad, claramente era maduro, centrado. Y por supuesto, no la dejaría plantada.

¿Verdad?

El sonido de la ventana moviéndose suavemente la sacó de su trance y ella de inmediato se precipitó hacia el lugar, donde pudo ver que el mago de cabellos azules ingresaba a la habitación sin mayor problema, en completo silencio.

Aún seguía siendo una residencia para chicas, por lo que los hombres estaban terminantemente prohibidos.

La maga del _ex-equip_ quiso hablar; pero entonces el dedo pulgar de Jellal se había colocado en sus labios, acallándola. Y luego con voz de terciopelo, muy cerca de su rostro (Erza casi puede jurar que lo ve sonreír seductoramente al verla tan frágil y delicada al estar cerca de él), habló.

— _ **Lamento tardarme**_. —Fue la corta disculpa de él antes de cortar la distancia entre sus rostros y volverla a besar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, que también soy una fan empedernida del Jerza :3 pero no se angustien mis Gruvia fans, pronto traeré más fics de ese par (L). Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que estén disfrutando la lectura :3! Y si tienen comentarios, observaciones o mejores, pueden dejarme un review, que los recibo con mucho gusto :D! Aunque me tarde eones en responder DX

Nos leemos pronto! :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


	9. Jerza: La conversación que nunca tuvimos

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **Color your soul**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _100\. I love you._

 _ **IX. La conversación que nunca tuvimos**_

* * *

—Es diferente.

Erza descansaba su cabeza contra el tibio torso desnudo de Jellal cuando lo escuchó hablar. Estaba cómoda, relajándose con el vaivén suave de su respiración masculina; casi como si la acunara para dormir. Pero lejos somnolienta, se encontraba más despierta que nunca.

Sin moverse, ella preguntó despacio—. ¿El qué?

—La libertad.

Erza lo entendía. Su vida había sido una montaña rusa de subidas y bajadas que lo habían llevado a fundar Crime Sorcière, que hasta ella, por un tiempo, pensó que los mantendría separados. Él se había rehusado a aceptarla como una suerte de castigo autoimpuesto, pero ella estaba convencida de que ya había sido suficiente tortura.

Hasta que él no pudo luchar más contra eso y la besó finalmente, la tarde anterior.

—¿No te gusta ser un hombre libre? —Ella preguntó, mientras se separaba de él, alejándose de su tibio calor y lo miró, atenta y llena de curiosidad. Aunque ya no se sentía cohibida como antes, cuando él la miró, aprendiéndosela de pies a cabeza; por alguna razón se sentía más frágil alrededor de él, cuando tenía ese deje de madurez tan propio de él.

—Tanto tiempo luchando contra las sombras, contra los crímenes que he cometido, contra eso que me mantenía cerca de tu luz. Siento que no lo merezco. —El mago de cabellos azules ahora la miraba y Erza no se sintió nerviosa ante la intensidad con que él le miraba.

—Ya sufriste lo suficiente. —Era la promesa de que de ahí en más sólo quedaban cosas buenas por vivir, cosas que pudieran hablar de ellos dos solamente.

—¿Y si no es así? —Él rebatió. La duda estaba sembrada en su corazón.

—Entonces yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a cargar con eso. —Repuso ella, sin dejar de verlo. Ella se rehusaba a volver a su tibio calor, pero él se negaba a soltarla.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo. No tienes que hacer esto solo.

—Mereces algo mejor que yo.

—Pero _yo te quiero a ti_. —Y entonces Jellal le miró con sorpresa en los ojos, como si aquello no se lo hubiese esperado y Erza entonces se cohibió y ocultó la cara en el torso desnudo de él, ahora repentinamente muy consciente de dónde estaba y bajo qué circunstancias se encontraba junto a él.

—De verdad. —No era una pregunta y de todas formas, Erza no iba a contestar eso—. Después de todo lo que hice.

—Jellal...

—... Tú me quieres.

—... Sí.

—Y yo-...

—¿Y tú-...? —Por un instante, Erza sintió tanto miedo que sintió que los ojos le ardían. Por si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio que Jellal escondía sus sentimientos por no hacerle daño, por no atarla a su pecado y a la constante culpa que lo invadía. Pero ya le parecía que era demasiado obvio lo que sentía por él. Eso que siempre había sentido.

Y después de lo de esa noche, ¿él se atrevería a rechazarla, cuando le había dado todo de ella?

Aguardó unos instantes llena de tensión, cuando sintió que él comenzaba a hiperventilar y su corazón latir cada vez más rápido—. _**Te amo**_.

Erza parpadeó. Una vez. Dos. Y entonces se levantó de su cómodo lugar y lo miró, mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera ella y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas la abordaran. No de tristeza, sino más bien felicidad.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Otro Jerza salidito del horno porque los feels TOT no tiene spoilers desde luego, pero pronto también quiero escribir inspirado en estos últimos capítulos del manga, porque ha sido hermoso de verdad TOT.

No tengo nada más que decir, salvo agradecer que se tomen la molestia de leerme :3 los próximos dos capítulos de este fic serán completamente NaLu, que sobre aviso, no hay engaño :3

Nos leemos pronto n.n

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
